zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
The Ghost is a recurring race in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Ghosts are the physical representation of the spirit of a dead person. Throughout the series, many different types of ghosts are encountered. The word "ghost" is used as a collective term, meaning all different types. Some are common enemies, some are more benevolent, some show sentience, and others seem to be bent on destroying Link out of pure hatred and malice. The unliving among the living Many reasons are given in real-world folk lore about why ghosts return to the living, but in Hyrule (and other lands throughout the series), the friendly ghosts return because they have something they must do that they were prevented from doing because of their death, such as fixing a mistake or teaching someone something utmost important. In the more evil variants, it is hard to say as they rarely speak or show much sentience. As many ghosts appear in graveyards, it can be guessed that at least the lesser ones are tied to their bodies. There are many different designs of ghosts and many types are not consistent with the designs in different games. The exception would be the Ghini, who look similar to their different incarnations throughout the series. The Poes on the other hand are very different from game to game. Ghosts in combat It is often shown that ghosts are easily defeated with steel, by means of a sword or an arrow. In folklore edged steel is often a good way to shield yourself from the supernatural, both against ghosts, goblins and the fae. This could explain why Link is able to defeat ghosts even with non-holy weapons such as standard arrows or the Biggoron's Sword. Ghosts are able to glide through physical objects such as tombstones and walls. If ghosts have a physical body can be debated, and the Zelda games are not consistent about it. Ghosts can cause physical damage to Link, and throw him to the ground and they themselves take damage from physical attacks, but can as mentioned walk through walls and other objects. It is not clear how a ghost's body works in the series. In Twilight Princess, Link can only see ghosts if he is in wolf form. This means that he can only defeat them if he attacks them with his bare teeth and claws. This is possibly due to the fact that Link has become a "sacred beast" and not just an everyday wolf. Notable ghosts Common ghost enemies *'Poe' - common ghost enemies (can sometimes be friendly) *'Big Poe' - bigger version of Poes *'Imp Poe' - variation of the normal Poe *'Ghini' - common one-eyed ghost enemies *'Giant Ghini' - bigger version of Ghinis *'Hue' - Dark World version of Poes *'Boo' - ghost enemies from Link's Awakening. Originally from the Mario series. *'Pols Voice' - Though they don't look it, The Legend of Zelda instruction manual states that they are ghosts *'Reapling' - Grim Reaper-like enemies *'Them' - stated to be ghosts, but more likely aliens *'Ghoul Rat' - ghostly versions of rats Malevolent ghosts *'Death Sword' - Twilight Princess *'Diabolical Cubus Sisters' - Phantom Hourglass *'Giant Ghini' - Oracle of Ages *'Jalhalla' - The Wind Waker, Four Swords Adventures *'Poe Sisters' - Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask *'Poe Twins' - Oracle of Seasons *'Shadow Hag' - Oracle of Ages Friendly ghosts *'Brant' - Phantom Hourglass *'Bremeur' - Phantom Hourglass *'Clock Poe' - Oracle of Ages *'Composer Brothers' - Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask **'Flat' **'Sharp' *'Dampé' - Ocarina of Time *'Darmani' - Majora's Mask *'Doylan' - Phantom Hourglass *'Fado' - The Wind Waker *'Gina' - The Minish Cap *'Hero's Shade' - Twilight Princess *'Kamaro' - Majora's Mask *'Kayo' - Phantom Hourglass *'King Gustaf' - The Minish Cap *'King Mutoh' - Phantom Hourglass *'Laruto' - The Wind Waker *'Lucky Lee' - Phantom Hourglass *'Max' - Phantom Hourglass *'Nostalgic Ghost' - Link's Awakening *'Phantom Guide' - Ocarina of Time *'Queen Rutela' - Twilight Princess *'Spookter & Spekter' - The Minish Cap *'Swiftblade the First' - The Minish Cap Category:Races Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass